Generally, there is a known semiconductor device in which diodes and transistors are commonly provided on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate. For example, JP-A-2002-124657 describes a CMOS image sensor in which a photodiode and a transistor for amplification are disposed on a common silicon substrate. There, the transistor for amplification amplifies the signal electrical charges that are converted by photoelectric conversion and accumulated within the silicon substrate by the photodiode.